


赤ちゃんが青くない!?!?!?!?!?  (Japanese Translation of "This Baby Isn't Blue!?!?!?!?!?")

by yo_translation



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jötunn Loki, Laufey is so sick of Loki's shit, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: ロキの父親は王座に腰をおろし、出来る限り苛立った様子を装ってみせると、咳払いをしつつ質問を投げかけた。「それで？ロキ、何か説明する気はないのか？」「特にありません。」
Relationships: Loki/Others(s), Loki/Thor
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Baby Isn't Blue!?!?!?!?!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246921) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



すやすや眠る息子を腕に抱えながら、ロキは顔を上げて立っていた。生まれたばかりの赤ん坊の肌は白く、髪は輝く金色である。荒れた毛の生えない、分厚い革のような青い皮膚。まるでロキの横に立つ夫スリュムには似ても似つかない姿であることを、自らに課して生まれてきたかのようだった。この呪われた結婚の直前にロキが手にした最後の自由な夜、そこで出会ったアスガルドのとある王子に赤ん坊はそっくりだった。

ロキの父親は王座に腰をおろし、出来る限り苛立った様子を装ってみせると、咳払いをしつつ質問を投げかけた。「それで？ロキ、何か説明する気はないのか？」

「特にありません。」

「ロキ…」ラウフェイは天を仰いだ。

ロキは体を傾け自分の夫を眺めたが、今にも殺されそうな視線にあってすぐに目をそらせた。「もし慰めになると言うのなら申し上げますが、この子は愛しい夫君の子であるとばかり思っていました。」もちろんロキはそんなことを考えたこともなく、自分に似た子が生まれたらラッキーだと願っていたに過ぎない。

スリュムは嘲笑い、ラウフェイは厳しい目で問うた。

「誰なんだ？」

「実はあの夜は飲みすぎてしまって、詳しくは覚えて…」

「ロキ！」

身を乗り出したラウフェイの声は広大な広間に響き渡りロキの胸を震わせた。

ロキは少しだけためらい唇を噛み締めた。赤ん坊は喉を鳴らし青い目を瞬かせ、小さな両手を伸ばしている。「オーディンの息子。ソー。」ついにそう告げると、その声はなぜか自分が意図したより弱々しく響いてしまった。

スリュムが唸りながら手近の氷柱を殴りつけると、それは粉々に砕け散った。その音に驚いた赤ん坊が泣き始めてしまい、ロキは息子をなんとか落ち着かせようとした。

スリュムはロキに向かって指を突きつけた。「私がこの赤ん坊は育てることはないし、あなたの寄こしたこの売女との結婚を続けるつもりもない。我々の契約はこれでおしまいだ、ラウフェイ！」

ラウフェイは眉間を指で押さえた。「ああ、もちろんだ。後で条件について話し合おう。さあ、行ってくれ。」

スリュムはロキに向きなおり最後の一瞥を寄越すと、荒々しく立ち去っていった。やっと静かになり始めた息子をあやしながらロキは天を仰いだ。

「正直言って、この結婚が上手くいくだなんてよく思えたものですね。スリュムが私を気に入るわけがない。」

ラウフェイはさらに強く眉間を押さえた。「この結婚は王国に利益をもたらすためのものだ、ロキ。お前が出かけて行ってこんなことさえ起こさなければ、全て上手くいくはずだったのだ。」と、ロキの腕の中を示しながらラウフェイは言った。

「妊娠を望んだわけではありません、父上。私はただ、あの楽しそうな結婚相手に縛りつけられる前にあと一晩楽しみたかっただけなのに。」ロキはスリュムが出て行った方向に頭を傾けた。

「激怒したスリュムを相手にしなければならなくなったことをお前は理解しているのか？」

「彼にそれ以外のバージョンなんてありましたっけ？それに父上はあいつとキスする必要なんてないでしょう？ビルジスナイプとディープキスした方がまだマシだ。」ロキは身震いしながらそう付け加えた。

ラウフェイは頭を振り、王座にずるりともたれた。「さて、お前と…『彼』をどうするか…」

うたた寝している息子の顔を眺めながらロキは笑顔で肩をすくめた。「『彼』はとてもキュートな人ですよ。」

ラウフェイはため息をついた。  
「オーディンと話さなければ…」

ロキは王座に歩み寄った。  
「ああ、そうだ、父上。ソーには私から話をさせてください。」


	2. 数ヶ月前…

そうだ、別にこんなことは世界一最悪なことなんかじゃない。実際、本当に好きな相手と結婚している者がどれだけいるというのだ？あいつのために何人か子どもを捻り出してやれば、スリュムだってそのうち私に嫌気がさすに決まってる。そうすれば後は自由の身だ。

ロキはため息をつくと再びワインに口をつけた。明日の一大イベントの前祝いのために、婚礼の招待客たちが集う大広間。そこへ続くドアの脇にロキは座っていた。

ドアのひとつが開くと、笑い声とグラスの鳴る音が瞬間大きく響き、バタンと閉められ、その音はすぐにくぐもった。アルコールで上気した頬、筋肉質な肩の片側にチュニックをはだけさせたソーがよろけながら現れた。彼はクスクスと笑いながらロキの横をすり抜けるところだったが、立ち止まるとバカみたいにロキに笑いかけてきた。しかし、むっつりとした様子でそこに座っているのが誰かに気づくと、ソーの笑顔は瞬時に消え去った。

「ええっと、あー、どうも。邪魔して悪かった。」若干大きすぎる声で詫びるソーにロキは冷ややかに答えた。

「ここは廊下だ。人が歩いてきて当然だろう。」

重心を反対の足に移しながらソーは笑い頷いた。一瞬の沈黙の中、ソーはロキを見つめ、ロキは自分のカップを見つめていた。ソーの浮かれたほろ酔い気分の笑顔は消えていき、やがて心配の表情に取って代わられた。

「大丈夫か？」

ロキは面白くも無さそうに微かに笑いながらソーを見上げると、一点の曇りも無く誠実そうなその表情に向かって小さな笑顔を向けた。「どうでもいいだろう、別に。」

「どうでもよくない！」ほとんど叫びながら足を踏み出したせいでロキが身をすくめてしまったので、ソーはおののいて声を落とした。「だってそうだろう？」

ロキはゆっくりと眉をあげた。「日の光と大きくて柔らかな雲でできあがった、政略結婚なんて誰もしたことがない、そういう世界ならそうかも知れない。でもここはそうじゃない。」

ソーは歩み寄り、ロキの横に腰を下ろした。「なぜ、そうやすやすと不幸を受け入れるんだ？」

ロキは首を振った。「何もこれがこの国初の政略結婚というわけじゃない。だから…他の者たちがこなしてきたように、私もそうするだけだ。」

ロキの言葉にソーの方が傷つけられたようだった。ロキは再び笑うと、ソーの膝に置かれた大きく温かな手を軽く叩き、そのままそこに自分の手を重ねた。

「あんた優しいんだな。ちょっと単純だけど、でも、優しい。」ロキは床から体を引き上げると、ベッドルームにひとり籠るつもりで歩き出した。ソーは急いで立ち上がり駆け寄よると、ロキの腕を柔らかく掴み振り向かせた。

ロキはイラついてため息をついたが、自分を不幸なまま行かせまいと何か言おうと必死で言葉を探しているソーを見た途端、そのイライラはどこかに消えていき肩の強張りをほどいた。ロキの視線はソーの顔から広い肩、ルーズなチュニックの襟元から誘うようにのぞく輝く肌、さらにその下、革のトラウザーに包まれた太ももへと注がれた。そしてロキにある考えが浮かんだ。

「わ、わたしはただ－、」言葉をつまらせるソーの手がロキの二の腕から手首へと滑り落ち、繊細な手首を優しく包んだ。

「あんたの部屋に連れて行ってくれないか？ここは少し寒い。」ロキが静かに告げ、ソーの目が輝いた。

――

「ああ！」

ロキをマットレスに打ち付けながら、ソーの指は押さえつけたロキの腰にがっちりと食い込んでいた。そして高くすすり泣くような声をあげながら、そのお返しにロキはソーの背中に爪を立てる。

ロキは全てを忘れ、自分の中を走るその感覚にだけ没頭していた。背中が弓なりになり、腕と脚が震え、放つ瞬間空中にソーの名前を叫んだ。ソーもまたロキの上で唸り、唇を噛み、短く数度激しく突き上げると絶頂をむかえた。熱く重たい体をソーがぐったりとあずけてきた時、自分でも驚いきつつロキはそれを楽しんでいた。

しばらくしてソーは体を起こすと、ぼんやりした笑顔と疲れた目でロキを見おろし、頭を下げるとロキの首筋に唇を押し当てた。そして鎖骨に。胸に。腹に。  
ゆっくりと口づけながら、脚の間へと顔を降ろしていく。濡れたキスで触れられるたびにロキは喘ぎ、できるだけ長く続けて欲しいと思いながら太ももでソーの頭を締めつけた。

ー

司祭がだらだらと話し続ける間、ロキの目は出席者たちの方向を見つめずにはいられなかった。金色の髪に目が止まると頬が熱くなった。心はたやすく昨晩の出来事へと彷徨い、鮮やかな記憶にロキの頬はさらに熱くなった。

ソーもまたロキを激しく見つめ返せずにはいられず、その感情はソーの足を少し震わせた。

ロキは無理矢理に見るべき場所へと視線を戻した。スリュムの恐ろしく、石のように冷たい顔へ。夫の恐ろしく、石のように冷たい顔へ。

はあ…。


	3. Chapter 3

床に置かれた籠の中ですやすや眠る息子を見つめながら、ロキはソーの部屋にある暖炉の前に座っていた。背中の向こうでドアがきしみながら開き、ロキの鼓動が早まる。ゆっくりと立ち上がって振り向くと、ソーがブーツを脱ぎ、重たいコートを脱ぎ終えるのを静かに待った。

目を上げ、ロキがそこに立っていることにようやく気づくと、ソーは両目を丸く見開らき、口をぽかんと開けた。

「やあ、お久しぶり。」ロキは長椅子を回り込み、ソーに歩み寄った。

「ロキ、」 ソーはどうにか息を吸い込むと、ロキの全身に視線を投げかけた。その視線はロキの胸に一瞬とどまったが、それを無理に顔へと引き戻した。「な、なぜ君がここにいる？」

ロキは口を開きかけたが、ソーの慌てた口調に遮られた。「いや、ここに来るなとかそういう意味じゃなくて、わたしは…その…君は君の夫といるべきじゃないのか？」

ロキは柔らかく笑った。「実は、彼はもうわたしの夫ではない。」

「それは、」ソーは眉を額へと跳ね上げた。「残念だな。」

とはいえ、それほど残念でもなさそうなソーの様子に、ロキはまたくすくすと笑った。「そうだな。一部はあんたのせいでもあるし。」

「なに？！」

「あんたが会っておくべき人を連れて来た。」ロキはにやりと笑いながら後ろを向き、長椅子の方へ戻ると、膝をついて息子を腕へと抱え上げた。彼は薄っすらと目を開けロキを見上げると、再びまぶたを閉じた。

「ソー、あんたの息子を紹介するよ。そして、父が今わたしに大変ご立腹な理由がこの子だ。」

ソーはしばらくロキを呆然と見つめ、ゆっくりと瞬き、おそらく息をするのも忘れていた。

「抱いてみるか？」ロキはそう尋ねながら返事を待たずにソーに近づいた。ソーは素早く両手を持ち上げ、石のように固まりながら手のひらに赤ん坊のわずかな軽さを感じた。胸の方へと引き寄せると、赤ん坊は少し身をよじらせ、足をばたつかせると伸びをした。

ソーが驚愕して見下ろす様子を見て、ロキは笑いを咬み殺すのに必死だった。

数分間続いた沈黙はソーの笑い声で破られた。体の緊張もすっかり解けたようだった。注意深い動きで自分の息子を片腕で抱え直すと、その動きに揺り動かされた赤ん坊が目を覚ました。そしてソーを見上げ、喉を鳴らすと小さな手を顔へと伸ばした。

ロキの喜びは急激に不安に取って代わられ、ロキは体の前で指を絡めた。

ソーは微笑むとロキを見返した。咳払いをし重心を移すと、彼らの息子に再び短く視線を投げかけた。「あの夜以来、君のことを考えずにいられないと伝えるのに、今はふさわしいタイミングだろうか？」

「え…」今度はロキの方が驚愕で息を止める番だった。「ええと、それは、なかなか都合がよさそうだな？」

ソーは柔らかく笑い、うなずいた。「わたしもそう思う。」ロキに歩み寄ると、空いている方の手でロキの頬を包み、それを滑らせうなじを掴むと、優しく引き寄せ唇を深く合わせた。ロキは恥かしいほど大きな呻き声をあげ、両手でソーの髪を掴んだ。スリュムとのキスは稀にしかなかったとはいえそれは義務でしかなく、キスがこんなにも良いものだということをロキは忘れかけていた。

大きな泣き声が上がり二人は素早く体を引き離した。

「んん…」ロキはぼんやりしたまま、ぎくしゃくとソーの腕から彼らの息子を抱きあげようとした。「腹が減っているんだ、きっと。」

ソーは頷くとロキに赤ん坊を手渡した。ロキはその場に突っ立ったまま赤ん坊を自分の胸にあてがおうとしたが、結局余計にあたふたするはめになった。

ソーが助け舟を出す。「きっと座った方が良い。そして話し合おうか。わたしの母がいつでも助けになってくれるはずだ。」

「ああ、それが良さそうだ。」

ソーがロキの腰に手を添え、二人は長椅子へと進み腰を下ろした。ロキはむずがる息子をようやくなだめることができた。

ソーはためらいながらロキの膝に手を置き、親指で肌を優しく撫でた。「すまなかった。」

「何に対して？私がもともと、スリュムとなどと結婚したくなかったことは知ってるだろう。それにもう結婚は終わった。」

「だけど君の父上はー」

「わたしに怒ってるって？」ロキは笑い声をあげた。「もちろん。しかし、わたしは歩き始めた途端、父を怒らせることばかりをしでかしているし、それに父はいつだってそのうち許してくれる。今回だって変わりない。」

ソーは唇を噛むと呟いた。「じゃあ、一緒にいられなくて、すまなかった。」

胸に温かいものがこみ上げロキは微笑んだ。ロキを不幸なまま立ち去らせまいとしていた、あの夜のソーの頑固な様子を思い出していた。自分の息子が父親と瓜二つであることが突然嬉しくなり、ソーの顎を掴んで引き寄せると再び口づけた。しばらくして二人は離れると、息を切らして微笑みあった。

ロキは深く息をつきソーの肩に手を乗せた。指がソーの硬い筋肉に触れ、目の前にある暖炉の火とは別の温かさを感じた。

「わたしたち気をつけないと。さもないと、日が暮れる前にあんたの子をもう一人宿してしまいそうだ。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いちゃつく二人の部屋にフリッガが現れ、それから1000人の子供をもうけましたとさ。めでたし、めでたし。


End file.
